How to Remember
by Fallen-Yuki
Summary: It's a RenoXCloudXZack. Set PostAC. Reno remembers a few things Cloud seems to have forgotten. But after remembering them, what will Cloud think? Yaoi. Shounenai. Lemonfilled.
1. Prologue

How to Remember

**Author Note:** Okay! It's really short to start with. This I know. I did this ENTIRELY on a whim. A whim I seriously got maybe 10 minutes ago. This is going to be rated M!

**Disclaimer:** I don't really see the necessity in something like this. If I owned it would I be posting it here? No! I'd be making it happen on the big screen!

It's a RenoXCloudXZack. Set Post-AC. Reno remembers a few things Cloud seems to have forgotten. But after remembering them, what will Cloud think?

* * *

"You're forgetting one important thing." Reno stared at Cloud smugly. 

"Oh?" Cloud wasn't sure what to think. Only hours ago Avalanche had defeated the remnants with the aid of the Turks. But could they be considered allies? Or even friends?

_Apparently they could_, Cloud thought. The way Reno was talking you'd think that they had been best friends from the get go.

"Zack," at this the blonde cocked an eyebrow up. "Even if the Turks and SOLDIER weren't closely related, he was always outgoing enough to make friends with us."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Cloud steadily raised his glass to his mouth, but his eyes never left Reno's face. And it was a good thing they didn't, otherwise he would have missed it.

First it was confusion. But then it was understanding. After that the smug look returned to Reno's face. He chuckled.

_Why the fuck is he chuckling_!? It disgruntled Cloud to say the least. There was something, that involved him, that he could not remember!

"I can't believe you don't remember that, yo." But even though Cloud couldn't remember, apparently the red-head did.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay. That's it so far. I know. It isn't much. I swear it looked bigger when I wrote it out on paper. But I guess life does that to us! So. If you want me to continue move your cursor to the button hit a review and tell me so! But if you're going to review I need you to tell me something. I've never, ever written any kind of smut/lemon/etc. before. So, I want some advice. I've read it and yadda-yadda but I'm a bit worried about actually doing this myself. So if anyone has any ideas/advice, pray tell! And also. If anyone out there actually finds that they enjoy my writing and has any kind of request for a CloudXRenoXZack activity in this story. Go ahead and I'll see if I can write it! Because here on out, every chapter _should_ have a lemon. So. Advice!? I need it! Oh and for the record, this will be a multi-chapter fic, obviously. But I don't know how many. I guess it depends on how many ideas I get for RenoXCloudXZack activities! 


	2. Chapter 1

How to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I'm just bending the characters to my will!

**Author Note: Okay! So here is the official chapter one! I think I did a pretty damn good job. But that isn't for me to decide, it's for you! So go read it! And look what I discovered! I can do timestamps on my notepad! So there you have it. That's the date and time I wrote it!**

**11:10 PM 11/8/2007**

* * *

"First class, whaat?" Reno twisted his face as he stared at the paper in his hand. Zack Fair had become a 1st Class SOLDIER and not told him? What the fuck was his problem? Not important, Reno told himself. Zack Fair had accomplished something, therefore Zack Fair would celebrate. Even if it came a bit late. Even if Reno had to force him to. 

Zack had been a bit of a downer as of late, Reno allowed himself to ponder on the black haired youth's mood but quickly caught himself. He knew why and also knew that talking about it wasn't an option. It was something that had to be gotten over with time, and some hard liquor. Reno swung his EMR around in circles, it was switched-off, through the air as he moseyed.

He rarely used his office, even more rarely did he write memos. But this was a special occasion. An occasion, that called for memos and professionalism. He'd invite everyone who had befriended Zack. Well... on second thought. He'd invite Zack's closer circle of friends. If he had invited everyone who had befriended Zackary Fair he'd have to find a party place the size of Wutai in order to fit them all in one place. And even then there was no guarantee of personal space. Gazing at his guest-list, Reno was proud of himself. He'd even managed to find that cute little blonde Zack had told him about.

**"Woah. Wait. What? Cute little blonde?"**

**"You heard me. Now don't interrupt the story, yo."**

Anyhow. He had sent out all the memos but now he had to prepare the party palace! Yes palace, not to be confused with place. The door slid open as though Reno had actually belonged there.

**"You broke into someone else's house?"**

**"What the fuck? Interrupting!"**

Of course it wasn't his, it was Zack's. Reno knew where the 1st Class SOLDIER housing was and had successfully hacked into the ShinRa database and found out which one was his. It was spacious to say the least. And Reno found himself grinning. This would be, the best surprise party Reno had ever planned within 4 hours. The Turk closed the door and meandered throughout. Fuck decorations. Real parties were so good, they never needed decorations. But one thing he would need, alcohol. And lots of it. First off-

**"Are we really going into details about how you set up a party?"**

**"You suck a dick Strife."**

**"What?"**

**"You heard me, you're such a dick! Anyway, since you don't want to hear about party planning details, we'll skip ahead."**

The fucking place was full. Reno hadn't expected so many people to be able to show up on such a short notice. But, what's done is done. After quieting everyone down, Reno set out in search of Zack. Not that Reno didn't know where he was, he just didn't know exactly where he was. But that statement was quickly rectified as Zack strode up the hallway.

"Hey Zacky!" Reno's grin was broad and always spelt mischief. The only problem was, finding out what exactly said mischief was. Everything Reno did exuded mischief, making it hard to pin point what he'd done this time.

"Reno. What are you doing in the hallway?" Zack raised his eyebrows at the lone Turk and side stepped him in order to reach his door.

"Aww. I'm just waiting for you. What are you so worried about?"

"When you're waiting for me there's always something to worry about." Although hesitant, Zack grinned. He and Reno had always been on friendly terms, well, perhaps a little more than friendly. But Zack also knew that his friend was often up to no good.

"Aww, come on! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Righ-" the door unlocked and Zack was cut off by the surprise that came from within his home. Reno admired his handy work as a multitude of 'congratulations' and other similar phrases came from the occupants of the room. "Nothing to worry about?" Zack looked over his shoulder at the red-head before allowing himself to be drug into the room and handed a drink.

**"I thought this involved me?"**

**"I invited your spikey ass didn't I? It's not my fault you showed up late!"**

**"Well why don't you just get to the part where I'm actually involved? You know, since you were kind of telling this story because it involved me."**

**"Like I said, you take it in the ass."**

**"What?"**

**"Like I said, you're such an ass!"**

The entire room had lined up in order to play a game of 'Sephiroth Says' when a hot little blonde came in.

**"Reno..."**

**"Zack's words not mine, yo."**

Since it was a group game, the entire room had to play and Cloud had been drug into the game, with Zack playing the role of Sephiroth. No one ever really got out of Sephiroth Says. The rules were, if 'Sephiroth', in this case Zack, gave an order you followed it. If you failed. You take a drink. If nobody failed, 'Sephiroth' took a drink. It was a good thing Reno could hold his liquor because that game had lasted quite awhile. It appeared though, that a certain blonde MP could not. Reno figured this was due to the lack of mako in the MP's body. But Reno's motto rang true once again, what's done is done. Looking around the room, Reno failed to notice Zack. Much to his dismay. And a man like Zack was hard to miss. Especially with the massive spikey hair. Pouting, Reno made his way down the dark hallway and into Zack's room.

Just as he had suspected. Zackary Fair was laying on his bed, his right arm covering his eyes. Scrunching his nose in annoyance, Reno stalked infront of Zack and stared him down. When this evoked no response, Reno crawled on all fours ontop of the SOLDIER. Reno was beginning to become frustrated, how the hell could he ignore him like this? Growling, Reno dipped his head down and kissed the thus far unresponsive SOLDIER. This elicited a small response, but not enough for Reno's liking. Growling louder, Reno bit down hard on Zack's bottom lip.

Sure enough, this gave Reno the response he wanted. Zack soon began to ravage the red-head's mouth. Despite how busy his mouth was, Reno couldn't help but smirk at least a little. Both of them enjoyed pain. Not so-intense-death-may-occur pain, but just scratching, clawing, biting, nipping. Enough to make them feel. Reno's mind registered the feel of his back hitting a mattress just before feeling Zack pressed up against his front. Even if Reno was physically preoccupied, he continued to listen to the party going on outside the room. Although soon, all other sound simply became background noise.

Reno's hands began to wander up Zack's shirt as his legs wrapped around the SOLDIER's waist, grinding their pelvic regions together. Reno smirked as it was Zack's turn to growl. Standing up, he swiftly removed his shirt before forcing Reno to join him in a smiliar state of undress. Hardly giving the other any chance to breathe, Zack was back ontop of him.

This was different, Reno could tell. Zack had been so frustrated as of late, and Reno wasn't even talking sexually frustrated. Although everyone in SOLDIER as well as the Turks acted as though nothing was different, so much had changed. Zack, unfortunately, had been affected the most by this change. Even if Reno wasn't permitted to talk about it, he sure as shit wasn't going to stand by and watch his friend be all moody without doing anything to help.

Fortunately for Reno, sex was a very good method of stress relief. Reno's hands had been roving up and down Zack's body and Zack's were doing likewise to Reno, but Reno reluctantly broke away temporarily in order to undo his pants. Zack, getting the hint moved to do the same, grabbing the bottle of lube during this process. Returning to their prior position both of their erections pressed against one another, flesh present on either side as Zack continued to kiss Reno frantically.

Being a Turk had become quite the convenience for Reno. Upon joining ShinRa he had honed his skills. This one he was particularly proud of. He had learned the art of popping the bottle of lube with one hand, managing to squeeze it out into said hand and close it without disrupting the 'moment'. Aforementioned lubed hand quickly made its way to both erections, coating them both excessively. Reno's hand quickly found its way to Zack's hand, coating the fingers with lubricant, before returning to the task at hand.

The two friends cum lovers quickly began to moan into each other's mouths. Reno moreso than Zack as he began to squirm due to the others ministrations. Zack pulled away first, quickly flipping Reno so that he was now on his hands and knees in front of Zack, who had assumed a similar position. Slowly sliding himself inside of Reno, Zack took a deep breath, forcing himself to not move until given the say so. Just when he felt Reno's muscles relaxing around him, he heard the distinct sound of clothes scraping against carpet. Looking to the left of his bed, Zack eye's bugged out at the sight of Cloud watching him from the floor.

"H-hey Cloud." Zack was frozen, not only in the surprise of being snuck up on, but also from the uncertainty of what to do from thereon. Cloud blinked a few times before awkwardly fumbling with his boots. Once those were removed the blonde MP began working at his shirt. All Zack could do was stare senselessly.

"Zack. Zack. ZACK!"

"Wah?"

"Quit zoning out and FUCKING MOVE." At the last phrase, Reno had pushed back against Zack causing him to emit a groan. Zack bit down on Reno's shoulder but refused to budge.

"But, Cloud!" Zack was at a loss for words. This was, truly, one of the most awkward situations he had ever been in.

"The kid's fucked up, it's not like he'll remember it in the morning anyway." Reno sighed. In a childish retaliation, Zack bit down on Reno again and began thrusting deeply. Moaning, Reno closed his eyes, leaning his head back. The feel of Zack thrusting and biting sent a sense of euphoria throughout his body. Reno's eyes shot open and he nearly jumped back as he felt something warm against his arms.

"Uhhh," Zack was just as surprised as Reno to see what had touched Reno's arms. There Cloud was, in all his naked glory, staring up at them innocently. The position they were in, was anything but innocent. Cloud didn't speak a word but he took the bottle of lube in his hands and began to coat Reno's member before attending to his own.

"Ohmigod. Zack. Canwecanwecanwe?" Despite how odd the situation was at that moment in time, Zack could not and would not ever deny how insanely hot the entire thing was. Before Zack could muster up the brain cells to reply though, Cloud was propped up on his elbows, positioning himself for Reno to enter. Reno, being the gentlemen he was, never refused an offer. Cloud hissed lightly, but was soon comfortable enough that he allowed his head to fall back and a soft moan escaped from his lips.

Both Zack and Reno's breathing suddenly became heavy at the sight of this. Cloud had always appeared so innocent and reserved before and to see this was absolutely mind blowing for the two of them. Zack quickly snaked his arm under Reno's torso and pumped Cloud's hardened erection as the trio quickly began to work in unison. It didn't take much longer, with help by the way of Cloud's moaning, for the three of them to finish. Reno hadn't bothered to hold himself up as he collapsed onto Cloud's sweaty and seed laden chest, Zack following suit but more careful not to squish the two of them. Rolling off of Cloud, Reno couldn't stiffle a small chuckle.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Reno sat up on his elbows only to find Cloud passed out and Zack's eyelids fluttering softly, signalling that he was on the verge of drifting off into the great beyond. "You assholes." Reno laid back down, a satisfied smile playing itself upon Reno's lips.

"Eh? Speechless Strife?" Reno looked over to Cloud who's straight face had given away his embarrassment with red tinted cheeks.

"You're lying!"

Reno stood from his seat, stretching his back before making his way over toward Cloud. "If I were lying, I don't think you'd have been so interested throughout the story." Reno quickly caught Cloud's mouth in a kiss before standing up and making his way toward the door. "You didn't honestly think you were a virgin did you?" He chuckled and exited Cloud's office cum bedroom that was stationed above the Seventh Heaven. Sticking his head back inside the room, Reno grinned, "if you're ever interested in hearing another story you know where to find me. I have plenty more, yo."

With that Reno sauntered out of the Seventh Heaven and into the crisp night air. Sighing, he watched the stars as he made the trek back to Healin.

* * *

**1:25 AM 11/9/2007**

**Author Note: Good, bad, decent? Overdramatic, underdramatic? I can think of a million adjectives! So which is it? I really, really couldn't resist doing 'Sephiroth Says' amongst other random things in this. I would really, really like some input though! I'm actually (as hard as it may be to believe) a fairly shy person. You can see how long that took me by looking at my ingenius little time stamps! So. I repeat! If you have any ideas. Pray tell. Any tips, advice, what I did terribly on, what I did good on. I'd love to hear it! Oh and everyone got that the bold was Reno and Cloud's dialogue when interrupting the story right?**


	3. Chapter 2

**How to Remember**

**Author Note: Feh. This has gotten a decent amount of hits, I guess? I never know what a good amount is. But I have quite a few for only having 2 chapters up thus far, with the prologue type thing totally lacking in much content. But humm, I guess if you've gotten this far my writing must be decent. I don't know. I guess just read the damn thing.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

Reno sat at his desk, feet propped up, head lolling uselessly on his shoulders as he stared up at the ceiling. Yes. For some gaia only knows reason Rufus had insisted upon giving the Turks each their own office again. Did Rufus want him to waste his time jacking off? That was the only sensible reason Reno could see for having his own office. He'd checked to see if is office was bugged but came up with nothing. Reno always thought the president was a closet pervert and didn't put it past the man to watch his Turks' every moves. 

That wasn't high on Reno's list of worries though. But there was one question in particular that Reno had been entertaining ever since he left the blonde three weeks ago. Yes. Three weeks ago. Three long, grueling weeks for Reno. He really had hoped something would spark between the two yet again. Although Reno had no doubt in his mind that anything that may happen would be immensely different in so many ways. This small thought had sparked Reno's imagination onto a path of burning intensity.

Oh the things he could do with that blonde. Oh the things he'd already done with that blonde. Of course if Reno got the chance he'd do them all again, many, many times. Reno twirled a pen in his hand, wishing he had his list. His lips formed a pout at the thought of his precious list. It'd been gone from him long ago and it being gone didn't bother him so much as how it'd parted from him.

He preferred to refer to the list as gone rather than lost because he'd not lost it. He'd given it to Zack. Unfortunately, the next day said SOLDIER had gone off on the fateful mission to Nibelheim with a certain sexy blonde and an equally as sexy general. The four years following Zack and Cloud had gone MIA while Sephiroth was pronounced KIA.

This had given Reno great cause for distress but he had always assumed the two would pop up again somewhere, someday. After the four-year stint Cloud and Zack had indeed popped up again. Only for Reno to be informed that he had to go after them. They'd become test subjects for Hojo. Which only caused Reno to be even more frustrated. He wanted them back. He wanted to see both of them again but at the same time he didn't want to return them to Hojo's grip. After the Turks had chased the pair across the globe, only to find Zack dead and Cloud once again MIA.

After finding Zack dead Reno wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and throw a fit. Like a twelve year old. It was ridiculous. The motherfucking trigger happy MPs couldn't wait just 10 or even 15 more minutes for the Turks to show up and do the fucking job right. They had not received orders to kill, simply to retrieve the specimens. And as terrible as returning his two lovers to Hojo sounded, he certainly did not want either of them dead.

Reno sat in his chair silently fuming. Whenever he thought about what had happened to Zack he couldn't help but get pissed. Granted Reno and Zack's relationship had never really progressed into an 'I love you' sort of relationship that didn't mean that they hadn't meant something at all. The trio had become moreso attached fuck buddies over time than formal lovers. But no. The world likes to fuck up anything remotely good in Reno's life.

Needless to say Reno turned that certain group of ShinRa employees into a mass of broken bones.

Reno crossed his arms and his face turned into a small pout. _How childish_, he thought,_ pouting at the ceiling_. Although he had no doubt in his mind that the ceiling was not at fault, he couldn't help himself.

_Whatever_, Reno tried to turn his mind toward something productive. Perhaps he could redo his list? But with the blonde not seeking any form of contact with the Turk, said list would be completely useless.

Reno could certainly dream though.

And dream he did. For two more agonizing weeks. At the end of the fifth week (no, Reno was not keeping track!) Cloud had finally grown some balls and called the Neo-ShinRa headquarters requesting that Reno meet him at the ruins of Midgar later that day.

So here Reno sat. Waiting for Cloud. Not that he minded. In fact Reno had come a bit earlier than requested. _I'm a fucking idiot_. Reno frowned at the ground from atop his makeshift perch of debris. There wasn't anything special about Cloud anyway. _Except he was hot. Well, make that extremely hot_. Why was he so eager to tell Cloud about everything anyway? It wasn't like any of it would bring Zack back. Was that what Reno wanted? Reno wanted Zack back?

Reno shook his head. He could see Strife flying through the wastelands on Fenrir. Now was not the time for thinking. Now was the time for drooling over Cloud and his bike.

Reno watched Cloud lustfully up until the point where Cloud took a seat to his left. And even that didn't exactly stop Reno from starring out of the corner of his eye.

"I want you to tell me more." Cloud's voice was quiet. As though he were uncertain and Reno caught onto this. He knew what Cloud wanted to know and knew that Cloud wasn't referring to sexual content. Cloud wanted to know about Zack. Wanted to know about what relationship the three had.

"I can't tell you."

At this Cloud's mouth formed a thin line, this obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Then this is a waste of my time."

"I can tell you what happened when I was around. But I can't tell you anymore than that." At this Cloud was silent. Reno wasn't sure if this was his cue to continue on with a story or that the other just needed time to rearrange his thoughts. Reno waited for as long as he possibly could before he broke the silence. "What do you want to know?"

Cloud fidgeted where he sat, his gaze had been directed at the ground for nearly the entire time and this particular moment was no different. "What happened after what you told me before? Was that the first time?"

Reno nodded. It hadn't been the first time for he and Zack but it was the first any of them had done with the blonde. "Zack was a little upset at first. Said we shouldn't have involved you at all. He was always like that, worrying about other people. Saying you might regret it after the fact." Reno's mischievous grin appeared on his face once more. "I think you kinda get that I'm not exactly like him." Reno knew that had Zack heard him at that moment he'd have been reeling with laughter. Reno and Zack, although both carefree and friendly, were quite the polar opposites. _But opposites attract, right?_ "Anyhow I told him I'd prove to him that you were okay with it."

"Oh?" Cloud was hanging onto Reno's every word, although he'd never admit it.

"That, is where the story begins." Reno had his trademark mischievous grin on his face and although this baffled Cloud, he had no doubt in his mind it would make for a great story.

Reno sat in his office contemplating. Nothing something Reno cared to do often, but he had something to prove to Zack. And Reno was never one to go back on his word, nor was he one to back down from a challenge.

Reno's imagination had a lot of free time due to his job. And having so much imagination built up, Reno decided to put it to good use. He wanted to make sure that Zack KNEW the blonde had no qualms about what had occurred the previous night. But at the same time Reno wanted to have fun with it. And fun Reno would have.

Reno had made it a point to retrieve Cloud himself. And he had not failed to notice the slight blush on the MPs face. Although Reno couldn't be sure if Cloud was blushing due to the Turk or simply flushed due to training. Reno would have liked to believe it was because he had shown up.

Reno could feel himself fidgeting as he waited in the elevator with the MP. He wanted nothing more than to grab the young man and take him there. But no, he'd have to wait. He had to have his proof for Zack. Even though he could always steal the tapes of the elevator from the security guards, he was determined to stick to his original plan. If he worked it right, it would be satisfying in more ways than one.

Cloud followed Reno silently until they reached his office. Thus far he had been extremely pliant. He had not questioned Reno once but upon their arrival Cloud had quickly changed. Perhaps Cloud already knew why Reno had brought him there?

Reno had barely entered and closed the office door before he found Cloud's sweat soaked body and clothes pressed up against his. Reno moaned into Cloud's mouth, placing his hands on the younger man's hips, slowly sliding his hands up his shirt. Cloud began to shiver slightly as the cold air made contact with his damp skin. This reaction from the blonde only served to excite Reno even more. The red head slid his hands up the front of Cloud's abdomen, feeling the slightly defined abs before moving further up his chest.

Cloud deepened his kiss with Reno with renewed vigor before taking a step back and removing the thin article of clothing covering his torso. But Reno didn't get much of a chance to admire the view before Cloud was pulling him closer by his hips. The Turk blazer soon hit the floor and was quickly joined by the white dress shirt. Reno's body immediately started reacting to the cold office air by shivering, but those shivers were quickly subdued by the heat emanating from Cloud's body.

Reno quickly began undoing the buckle on Cloud's belt. Once said belt was unclasped, Reno quickly made sure Cloud's pants followed suit. Reno took a deep breath before pushing Cloud back. He took that moment to reign in what little self control he'd managed to maintain and admired the blonde.

His body wasn't fully built, not like Zack's, but it wasn't scrawny either. His abs were lightly defined and his pectorals had gained shape. The penis pointers only served to entice the red head more. Cloud's pants were hanging loosely from his shape, exposing ample amounts of skin for Reno to admire.

Reno could resist no longer and pressed Cloud up against his desk. His right hand moving up to caress the blonde's nipple, left hand freeing the hardened erection from the confines of the MP's pants.

At the initial touch, Cloud immediately let his head fall back, soft moans escaping his lips as Reno continued to explore and caress.

"Reno." Cloud let out a throaty gasp, as his eyes fluttered open. "Lube." Reno recaptured the blonde's mouth with his own, leaning forward just far enough to reach into one of his drawers and retrieve the plastic bottle. Cloud had to grit his teeth as he did this as the smooth expanse of skin that was Reno's stomach rubbed against his erection. Reno began to coat the blonde's erection while Cloud fumbled with the red head's belt and pants. Forcing the pants down quickly, Reno's erection sprung out and Cloud grabbed the lubricant in order to coat it. Once it was thoroughly coated, Cloud spun as quickly as his pants allowed, took hold of Reno's hands and placed them on either side of the desk so that Reno's erection was pressed tightly against his ass. "Now." His voice was demanding and hoarse as though he'd had trouble keeping his throat wet.

Reno closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds in order to regain his balance. He felt as though he'd nearly pass out due to the concentration of blood in his erection and coinciding lack of blood to his brain. Reno pressed his tip against Cloud's entrance but quickly gasped as the blonde forced Reno deep inside of him.

_So the blonde enjoyed pain as well, eh?_ Reno bit down harshly on the skin covering Cloud's shoulder blade, piercing the skin. This earned him a harsh gasp. Upon releasing his hold on the blonde's shoulder, Reno took a step back, pulling Cloud into a more bent position. His thrusts started slow but deep, quickly working into equally as deep but much faster thrusts. The blonde matched these thrusts and used his right hand to help himself. He soon found himself coating the Turk's desk with semen and felt Reno leaning heavily against him.

Reno ran his tongue against the bite mark on Cloud's shoulder, tasting blood and sweat. Cloud shivered as Reno pulled away, the cold quickly beginning to effect him once again. Both men had returned their pants to their proper places and Reno drug a hand through his hair, breathing deeply.

"You needed something?" Cloud grinned at Reno, knowing that both of them had forgotten why Reno had brought him here in the first place. Reno laughed shortly.

"Not anymore, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with what happened last night." Reno grinned at the blonde before tossing his shirt over to him. "From what happened I'd say there weren't any regrets." Cloud blushed briefly. Reno could tell that even though the blonde knew how to express himself physically he was still gaining ever needed social skills. "You're free to go, but don't be surprised should we bump into each other again." Reno winked, collapsing into his desk chair, Cloud nodded, a slight smile playing upon his lips before exiting the office and making his way to the elevator.

Reno leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and simply relaxing. It was only a minute before he heard creaking above him, coming from the ceiling.

"Proof enough for ya, yo?" Reno hadn't bothered to move. He knew who it was.

"If that was what you wanted me to see, you didn't have to tell me to wait in the ventilation shaft." Zack landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

"Mmm. I wasn't sure how he'd react to open voyeurism." Reno stayed where he was, allowing his body to rest while Zack stretched out limbs that had begun to cramp up while in the air vents.

"Oh, he doesn't have a problem with it." Zack laughed when Reno's eyes shot open and he raised his eyebrows. "He looked straight at me." Another laugh escaped Zack's throat. "I thought about coming out but the show was just too good." Zack leaned over Reno, catching the Turk's mouth in his. "I was kinda jealous." Zack spoke between kisses before lifting Reno out of the chair with ease and pressing him against the nearest wall.

Before Reno could emit any kind of sound, Zack had undone his own pants and removed his ShinRa issued SOLDIER top. Reno dropped to his knees, wishing he'd never bothered to even redo his pants. Taking Zack's hardened member into his mouth, Reno deep throated it at first but then slid back, allowing it to fall out of his mouth. Reno leaned forward, nipping at the raven haired SOLDIER's thighs while undoing his own pants.

Zack found Reno's hand with his own and placed the bottle of lube into it before allowing this hand to grip into the mass of red hair. The SOLDIER's head dropped back in ecstasy as his other arm was pressed against the wall, holding his body upright, preventing him from falling over. Reno's mouth quickly found it's way back to the head of Zack's shaft and quickly enveloped the engorged organ once again.

Zack moaned out, his head falling against the wall, breath coming out in hard shudders as he came into Reno's mouth. The red head could feel himself bursting as well, his seed spilling all over the carpet.

Reno fell back against the wall, not even bothering to adjust his pants while Zack made himself comfortable in Reno's chair. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before Reno found the breath to speak.

"I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful thing, yo." The shit eating grin on Reno's face, as well as his description of their newfound arrangement with the ShinRa MP made Zack burst out in laughter.

Zack smiled softly before responding, "even moreso, he's a good kid."

Reno licked his lips, eyes falling closed. "Hell yeah, he's good, yo."

"Way to misconstrue everything to fit your perverted purposes." Zack's eyes fell closed as he leaned back further in the chair.

Reno sat up, at some point during his story he had laid back against the debris, legs still dangling over the edge. But now he wanted, no needed, to see Cloud's expression. Figure out what the blonde was thinking. Cloud's face looked thoughtful, but Reno couldn't quite make out whether he believed him or not.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Cloud's sudden question startled Reno. Apparently the blonde hadn't been as zoned out as he appeared.

Reno smirked. Although thrown off guard, Reno knew exactly how to answer his question. Slowly, but steadily Reno leaned closer to the blonde. His breath brushed against Cloud's cheek, his right hand reaching across, brushing the left side of Cloud's pelvis softly. "Because you have a cluster of freckles here." Reno whispered into Cloud's ear, giving him goosebumps all along his arms. Reno could hear the blonde's breath catch in his throat. Reno wouldn't have any method of knowing Cloud had freckles unless everything the Turk had told him was true.

Cloud's cheeks became flushed and he was unsure of what to say. "I." Cloud's breathing was heavy and his entire body felt as though it were on fire due to the sudden proximity of Reno. "I have to go." Cloud jumped from the pile of debris, hopped on Fenrir and rode off.

Reno could do nothing but sit there and pout. Pout and hope Cloud would contact him soon. Even if nothing had come of it, _yet_ (Reno couldn't help but throw that last word in), he enjoyed riling up the blonde swordsman. Unfortunately Cloud wasn't the only one to become 'riled up' by Reno's stories. Pouting, Reno left the Midgar ruins horny as ever.

* * *

**Author Note: Yay? Nay? I would loooove to hear from you! Seriously! And I still want requests damnit! I know some of you people have to have some sort of random fantasy in your head about what you always thought Cloud and Zack or Cloud and Reno or even Reno and Zack would do back in the day. Sooo, share! I have quite a few ideas but I'd love to be given a few more. : So you should review, tell me what you think, if I'm doing a sufficient job do say so! Or if you think I'm doing terrible, please say so as well. I know I kinda have Cloud not acting as shy as a lot of people portray him, but in Crisis Core Cloud really isn't all that shy when he first meets Zack. The two become quick friends and Cloud seems to know what he wants! And I think I kinda make Zack seem a hell of a lot less innocent than he always appears but whadafck. It's hard to be a nympho and remain innocent, eh?**


	4. Chapter 3

How to Remember

**Author Note: 4 years isn't too long to wait for an update is it? This chapter might be a bit short, trying to get back into it and I have a few plans. Also, I'm skewing the timeline. I'm not bothering with ages. I'm not bothering with who should be dead and when. Angeal and Genesis may or may not make appearances. The story of the past is really just smut propellant.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I own everything. _slash_sarcasm**

* * *

"Back already, Sunshine? I thought you might make me want to wait again, yo." Reno was sitting cross-legged on his desk, his monitor and keyboard to his computer pushed onto the opposite side facing him. The chair, where most normal people would sit, forgotten. Cloud had entered his office but rather than speaking he let his eyes roam over the room. "There's no bugs. I already checked myself. 'Sides." Rather than finishing his sentence he gave Cloud an all knowing grin.

"Funny." The expression on Cloud's face was hard to read. "I think-" he paused his shoulders slumping over slightly. "I think I believe you... Not because of the freckles." Cloud quickly added when Reno moved to open his mouth. There was only so much ego Cloud could take at one time. Not that Reno annoyed him per say but letting the red headed Turk win all the time just wasn't _fun_, for lack of a better term. Determined to keep his mask of indifference on his face Cloud refrained from scrunching his nose at the thought. When was the last time he had described something as fun?

"So what can I help you with?" Reno had turned to face him, both legs dangling over the edge of the desk a smirk dancing across his features. The epitome of nonchalance.

Cloud closed the distance between himself and Reno, pressing his lips harshly against the older man's. Reno, so caught off guard flailed slightly, moving his hands back to keep himself from falling completely backwards. Not one to be caught off guard for too long Reno wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth reacquainting himself with familiar territory. Cloud's grip on Reno's hips was almost bruising but easily ignored by Reno for the friction being pressed against his front. One of the hands released its' grip before Reno jumped, hearing a loud crash right behind the blonde. Opening his eyes he saw that Cloud had unstrapped his complicated sheath and with it his shoulder and flank guard fell, pooled at his feet. Relishing in the newfound exposure Reno sought more, pulling Cloud's shirt up and off. Reno almost growled in irritation when the blonde pulled away longer than necessary for just the shirt. Both men's faces were flushed, lips swollen and quickly turning a darker shade from the rush of blood.

"Do you- have something?" Cloud averted his eyes. Reno stuck his tongue in his cheek and bit down. Everything that had happened had changed the man before him so much. The once confident SOLDIER candidate with big dreams was now a man both awe inspiring and fearsome but mentally he was worse off than when he was sixteen. Reno dug through the pockets of his blazer before pulling out a small disposable packet.

"I was hoping you'd come to your senses." He explained the packet's existence as he set it down on the desk next to him and pulled Cloud in by his belt, his fingers deftly undoing all necessary interferences while his tongue and teeth attacked a nipple. Cloud hissed a mixture of pleasure and pain, the red head's teeth digging into his skin. Reno released the nipple from his mouth with a quick laugh. "I'm glad you still despise underwear as much as you used to."

"Shut up." Cloud pulled forcefully at Reno's pants busting the button and zipper in the process before pulling the offending pants off and tossing them unceremoniously on the floor, glad to find Reno as commando as he was. Ripping the top off the packet with his teeth he quickly coated himself and Reno, the red head arching back over his desk gasping. Cloud quickly prepped Reno before entering forcefully, pausing momentarily to let the Turk adjust. Reno kicked Cloud, commanding him to go.

Cloud bent over the desk, both hands steadying himself over Reno's lithe body pumped into the Turk hard. Reno gasped hard his own hand pumping around his hardened member that lay between the two as his legs wrapped around the blonde swordsman, begging for release.

"R-Reno." Cloud gasped before releasing himself into the older man. Feeling Cloud's release simultaneously sent Reno over the edge, his fingers curling over the head of his dick in an attempt to catch his release. Cloud leaned over, catching his breath, his forehead resting on the Turk's chest.

"Do you have a highlighter?" Reno made a face at the blonde from behind lust lidded eyes but twisted and reached to the drawer in his desk pulling out a standard yellow one. Handing it off and waiting to see what the blonde would want with one of those. He pulled a worn and folded sheet of paper from his pocket, carefully unfolded it, and set it down on the desk before swiping the felt tip across the sheet.

Before the blonde could return the paper Reno slammed his palm against it and leaned himself up to get a proper look. The top of the paper in Reno's scrawled out handwriting red _Sunshine Liquid Dreams_. It was his list. _His_ list. The blondie had his list! The fresh highlighter mark illuminating number 24, topped by Cloud. Cloud slid the list out from under Reno's hand.

"Give me back my list, yo!" Cloud folded the list just as it had been only looking at Reno through his eyelashes but still focusing on his task.

"When I woke up in Midgar I had only the Buster sword and this list. It never made sense until now." He pocketed the list before replacing his armor. Reno could see Cloud's eyes glaze over, the pain from the memory still fresh even years later. With that he left and Reno slammed his hand on the desk. The anger of Zack's death infuriating him all over again. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he stood from the desk replacing his previously discarded pants and surveyed the damage.

His own cum was stuck to his shirt where it hadn't been caught by his fingers, Cloud's dripping down his thigh. He'd need to find a tailor who wouldn't ask question to fix his pants. Reno ran a hand through his hair thankful the blonde hadn't brought in his swords. If those had dropped with his armor there certainly would have been dents in the floor. Examining his desk he noticed a few indentations presumably from Cloud's fingers digging into the wood but shrugged. Nothing Rufus would overtly care about.

"Huge success." He moved around his desk to collapse in his chair, spent and highly content.

* * *

**Ugh. Now I'm crying. Zack dying is really the saddest thing ever to me. Every time I watch Advent Children or think about Crisis Core I start crying. It's pathetic really but it's so depressing from every perspective. I think this chapter was a bit lackluster but as far as the future of this story, I would really like to start writing and get it finished or unfinished. It doesn't really have a plot other than being a Reno/Cloud smuttastic fun time. So I guess technically it'll always be finished and unfinished. As always, reviews are loved and if there's a request for anything just say so and I'll do my best to make it happen.**


End file.
